


What Feels Comfortable

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Polyamory, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tsukishima Kei just entered a relationship with Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji, and Kuroo Tetsurou while he's at a summer training camp for volleyball, and he struggles with opening up to them.





	What Feels Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.tettsuroo.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Read the College AU Sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10372077)

“Akaashi! One more!”

“Yes, Bokuto!” Akaashi yelled as he effortlessly set up another spike for Bokuto. Tsukishima could feel his body struggle as his feet moved on their own to block another spike of his.

_Missed again._

His arms felt like they were on fire from the initial impact of the ball blasting through any typo of wall he tried to put up. How was it possible for someone to have that much energy? He wasn’t keeping score but that had to have been at least ten in a row by this point.

“Tsukki, you keep that up and you’re not going to be able to stop any of my spikes.” Bokuto sneered at him, an almost dumb look on his face. He wasn’t being mean, but Tsukishima didn’t like that smug attitude of his. He still didn’t know why he agreed to do all this with him, with _them._

Well, Tsukishima knew why, it was fairly obvious why, because they were his boyfriends.

It was the next to last day of the summer training camp with all of the nearby schools from the Tokyo region. Tsukishima didn’t even know why they invited Karasuno to something like this, but here he was.

He originally got roped into practicing with the three of them on the first night here, with Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kuroo. He was provoked into joining them but soon found himself enjoying their company, so much so that they asked him to join them, in more ways than one.

The three of them were dating and wanted Tsukishima to be part of what they had. The technical term for what they were was polyamorous, a word Tsukishima knew the meaning of but never thought about before. He could already hear the sounds of skeptics in his head asking how something like this could even work, he didn’t really believe it himself, but now as he looked at the three of them he couldn’t help but feel overcome with joy as he looked at them. No matter how frustrating Bokuto’s personality could be from time to time.

“Ooh, I know!” Bokuto beamed, his face turning over confident as he placed his hands on his hips. He was probably the overbearing one when it came to the four of them, but Tsukishima couldn’t say he minded his personality one bit. Bokuto had this certain charm to him, they all had a charm, and Tsukishima enjoyed each of them.

“For every spike of mine the two of you fail to block, then you have to give me and Akaashi a kiss!” He giggled, Tsukishima decided that it sounded like a giggle, and he couldn’t help but give a questionable glance over at Kuroo, who had been blocking next to him for the past several minutes.

“Bokuto…” Akaashi gave him an apologetic look, he was probably the one that seemed to be the most used to any kind of Bokuto’s. As well as Akaashi was the one who was the most weary of all of their personalities.

He seemed like the most careful, the one that was taking things the slowest and wanting to make sure that Tsukishima was the most comfortable. He was also observant and Tsukishima knew that there was no way every small look he made didn’t get past him. He wouldn’t have been surprised if Akaashi knew what he was thinking right now.

“I think not, Bo. Do you know how badly your breath stinks?” Kuroo teased him, pointing from the other side of the net, even Tsukishima couldn’t help but laugh at that as Bokuto got all heated from trying to come up with a response.

If Akaashi was the thoughtful and careful one, and Bokuto was the eccentric and excited one (who also had a slight affectionate side to him), then Kuroo was the charming one with a terrible love for puns.

Since Bokuto and Akaashi went to the same school, it wasn’t that uncommon for Kuroo to be the one to show Tsukishima around, give him all sorts of tips and tricks about how they operate, he was full of all kinds of insight, and Tsukishima found the nurturing nature in him to be comforting. Just last night they were holding hands as the four of them walked back to the classrooms together.

Of course, that wasn’t saying that all of them weren’t special to him.

During lunch he would always sit next to Akaashi, their legs would touch each other and he would feel his gentle hands interlock with his, always warm and comforting. And at night Bokuto would be the one to let Tsukishima borrow his jacket if he was cold, or cuddle with him when they sat down in the grass to take a break from a long practice. They all had certain perks and nuances about how they treated him, and different parts of their personalities that he loved. Tsukishima couldn’t imagine what he would do without them right now.

Tsukishima’s eyes drifted over to Kuroo, still standing next to him. Tsukishima was slouching so it almost seemed to make Kuroo taller than him right now. He had this almost smirk on his face as Tsukishima tried to think of something to say. He had only known them for a couple days and still couldn’t decide when was or wasn’t the right time to make a joke. Was making a joke even something that would seem like something he would do? He wasn’t sure, but he was thinking that the three of them might like that cuteness coming from him.

His train of thought stopped though when he saw Akaashi and Bokuto stopping from the other side of the net. The volleyball that had been in Bokuto’s only a few seconds ago fell onto the floor, bouncing up and down once or twice as it hit the wooden floor. The two of them were walking to the other side of the room, by where the open door to outside was. The darkness from outside could be seen seeping in as they walked over and grabbed their bags. For some reason, Akaashi’s looked more bulky than others.

“It’s getting late, we can keep practicing, but aren’t you guys hungry?” He asked as he pulled out a set of four sandwiches from little plastic bags within his bag. It was almost scary at just how thoughtful he was.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Though, what was scarier was probably just how easily Bokuto was able to swoop down and grab one of the sandwiches. It was in a single swift motion, you almost didn’t even notice it. He really was the embodiment of an owl.

Tsukishima hadn’t noticed how late it was getting until now either. With the sun already having set and the public lunch room was probably already closed, Tsukishima guessed he probably wouldn’t have time to eat again until tomorrow.

Though, eating in front of them was another thing entirely.

He watched as Kuroo was the next one to grab one of the plastic bags Akaashi was presenting, it had a little red seal at the top of it, with a little owl pattern on the transparent outside. Tsukishima didn’t really pay much attention to what was in the bag, probably bologna, turkey, or some other generic type of meat. It almost had a refreshing scent to it as Kuroo pulled it out of the bag. He could smell it from where he was standing next to him, and maybe he was just a little exhausted from failing to block spike after spike from Bokuto for the past hour or so, but it almost smelt enticing. Too bad Tsukishima couldn’t actually have it.

He wasn’t up for admitting this to them, but he had food allergies, and his food allergies were specifically bad around meat.

“What’s wrong? Aren’t you going to eat, Tsukishima?” Akaashi asked, a concerned look on his face. Tsukishima knew it wouldn’t take long for him to pick up on if something was wrong, he only knew him for a little while but even he knew how observant Akaashi was.

“Huh? Are you not hungry, Tsukki?” Bokuto chimed in, calling him that nickname again, the one that he gave him on the spot when they met earlier in the week.

Normally something like that would have probably annoyed him, but for some reason Tsukishima seemed to look at the word as if it were a term of endearment. Strange considering how annoying most people probably thought of Bokuto.

“What’s this? Tsukki, you’ve got to eat. Look at you, your skin and bones. How are you ever supposed to stop Bokuto with a body like this? Here. Say ‘ahhh…’.” Kuroo was the one to persist this time, taking the last free bag from Akaashi and pulling the sandwich out from inside. He broke a small piece of it off and practically shoved it in his face, with Bokuto following in his footsteps soon after.

Tsukishima felt himself lean back on nothing more than just reflexes alone. He was directly parallel with the door and he could feel the cool night air hitting down on his t-shirt. He probably could have ran out of the room if he wanted. They were only going to be here one more night and though Tsukishima was enjoying every second he was able to spend with them, he wondered what really would have been coming up with staying with them.

They were four teenage boys, and Tsukishima lived miles away from them at that, there was no way they could do this, or that anyone would even approve of this. Even if you take the whole all four of them being men thing out of it, they were still a polyamorous relationship, something that most people look down on. On top of that, Tsukishima never really opened up to anyone before, he could have well have just remained the same. This was just a sport after all, and how much good could really come from knowing someone for a little less than a week? Tsukishima didn’t know what to think anymore.

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” Kuroo teased again, getting an eye roll from everyone as he made another terrible pun. Even Tsukishima was almost forced to crack a smile as he zoned back in on reality.

Kuroo and Bokuto were still staring at him while holding those two pieces of the sandwich, which was starting to look a little soggy from how long it had been in contact with the humid air from inside the gym. They both had the same almost looming expression on their faces, like they were expecting something out of Tsukishima. An explanation maybe.

It didn’t matter who you were or how small of a stomach you had, there was no way anyone wouldn’t have been hungry after the grueling all day practice they had been through today. And Tsukishima wasn’t exactly the best at coming up with lies on the spot. He always thought they were so unnecessary, but in a case like this he knew telling the truth would be even more troublesome.

“Obviously, an owl has his tongue.” Bokuto jabbed in, a fake annoyed tone in his voice as he hit Kuroo’s stomach with his free hand. He got an almost muffled groan out of him as the two of them seemed to lighten the mood.

Maybe Tsukishima was lying before and he did feel something for them.

Bokuto’s earnest smile and the look of affection in his eyes, the way he always seemed to care and wanted more than anything for the person he cared for to know how much they meant to him. He was a little sloppy, both when it came to his delivery and his kisses, but he seemed to capture Tsukishima’s heart with the way he wanted him to open up to him. He was like a little kid, a needy little kid that couldn’t help but warm Tsukishima’s heart.

Then there was Kuroo, he liked to declare himself the big brother between the four of them, always making sure everyone was taken care of, he would drop anything just to make sure one of his boyfriends were okay. Mixed with his looks and the aura that tended to surround him, a lot of people probably thought that he was a pervert, but things couldn’t be any farther from the truth. Between the four of them, Kuroo was one of the most tame ones. He was a huge nerd and he tried to always make Tsukishima laugh more than any of the others.

He was just as affectionate as Bokuto, but the main thing that made them different was the way they showed it.

Bokuto was like a needy little puppy who loved to cuddle all the time. Tsukishima even recalled the first night the four of them got together that Bokuto wrapped his arms around him while they were resting in the grass nearby. He was a cuddler, and Tsukishima couldn’t find himself to be bothered by the cute nuzzle of Bokuto head in the back of his neck.

Kuroo on the other hand was more of a private person. From what he had observed, Kuroo didn’t mind showing affection in public, but he always wanted to make sure that the other person, or people in this case, were okay with it.

Just the other night he was being mushy as they all four walked back to the classrooms together, with Kuroo kissing all of their hands as he escorted them back to their rooms. He said something about how he was a gentleman, and that since they were staying at the Nekoma school this week that it was his duty to show them around. None of them actually bought it, of course, but Tsukishima knew that he would never forget the look on his face as he gave him a tender kiss before bed. Who would have thought that Kuroo was really the romantic type?

Then there was Akaashi, the one that Tsukishima almost didn’t notice behind the other two. He was quieter than them, but he was still looking at him as if he was analyzing him, like he knew there was something on Tsukishima’s mind, and he was trying to figure out what to say.

He seemed to be different than the other two in the sense of he was observant and always thought before he spoke. He was probably the most subtle out of all of them, but in a way, he was like the glue that held them together.

Akaashi was the voice of reason. Also the most experienced and the one who knew each thing about the others, he knew their quirks and what to say to get their attention. He knew how to read them and was probably the most affectionate out of them all.

He didn’t show it on his face, but yesterday Tsukishima got some alone time with him when the two of them happened to be in the showers of the gym at the same time. He didn’t want to harp on about how awkward it was, but the look of approbation on Akaashi’s face was all he needed to know and see.

In a way, it warmed Tsukishima’s heart, it was impossible not to feel something as he looked at all three of them. And it was even more impossible not to want to open up to them as Tsukishima could feel himself start to fidget in place as he waited for one of them to say something.

It wasn’t a big deal, but for Tsukishima to open up about a personal problem like this, it was something that he wasn’t sure anyone could really understand.

“Is something the matter, Tsukishima?” Akaashi had this calm tone in his voice with his eyes seeming to loom over him.

It was just a comment more than anything else, but the expression he was making seemed to be a little bit too much for Tsukishima to take. He didn’t have anything to hide but opening up like this was a big step for him, the only one who knew about his food allergy was Yamaguchi, but in the heat of the moment, Tsukishima decided that he wanted them to be apart of this, he wanted them to know this little detail about him. He wanted to take this step, he was a little insecure about it, but he was going to tell them.

“I have food allergies, I’m allergic to meat.” It seemed like such a simple thing to say, but Tsukishima couldn’t help but feel almost embarrassed as he heard those words  echo in his ear.

Maybe what made it so embarrassing was how personal it felt.

Tsukishima had been this way ever since he was born, but he was used to it. Getting a little sick when he ate meat was something he always knew he would have to deal with, it only served as any real problem when he was at school or on any kind of trip like this. Yamaguchi, his childhood best friend, knew about it, but Tsukishima still couldn’t dismiss the strange looks he would get when he would throw away most of his meal at the training camp without even touching the burgers.

He knew something like that shouldn’t concern him, but Tsukishima still couldn’t help but feel insecure about it. It was almost pathetic, but maybe that was what made Tsukishima care so much.

“Huh?” They all looked at him with the same dumbfounded expression, just as he expected. Though food allergies probably weren’t the most uncommon thing, it probably wasn’t even near the realm of possibilities that they were expecting. Even Akaashi seemed to be a little surprised.

“Allergic? As in you’ll get sick and all bloated if you eat any of it? Is that gonna happen to you, Tsukki?” Bokuto had an almost innocent tone in his voice as he repeated what Tsukishima just said. He had an almost scared look as his eyes widened, and for some reason, Tsukishima didn’t have the heart to tell him that that wouldn’t actually happen.

Though having a reaction like could happen for some, for Tsukishima it was just he would some mild stomach discomfort. It would probably not make him able to do anything else throughout the down, but all he needed to do was take some pain relievers and he would be fine. It was almost comical to try to imagine where Bokuto came up with such a crazy idea from.

“I don’t think that’s going to actually happen, Bokuto.” Akaashi corrected him, a smile on his face as he reached back into his school bag. He always did seem like the kind of person who was prepared for just about anything.

“But Tsukishima, I wished you would have told us. Did you think we wouldn’t care or that it would be an inconvenience? All four of us are dating now, and we still have a lot to learn about you and each other. Will this do?” Akaashi used his free hand and pulled out another small plastic bag from within his school bag, this time it was just a generic protein bar, not the best in terms of a meal, but it was more than enough to satisfy someone’s taste until breakfast the next morning.

Tsukishima reached out and took it, sighing, realizing he was mentally making this a much bigger deal than it actually was. Maybe he was just being insecure about it, but the smiles on their faces and the warm looks they were giving him seemed to be more than enough to reassure him. Of course, that didn’t mean none of them were concerned about him, he could still hear them patronize him for being so skinny, after all.

Akaashi reached over and placed his hand on top of Tsukishima’s head, making him lean forward ever so slightly as he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Akaashi always did have a certain way of kissing him, he was gentle yet someone dominant, getting just the right reaction out of him, and everyone else.

“You don’t have to so shy about anything about your health, Tsukki. Though I must say, your shyness was awfully cute.” Kuroo teased him, being the next in lone to give him a kiss. He was a bit sloppier than Akaashi, this time giving him a kiss on the cheek instead of on the forehead, but Tsukishima couldn’t say that he minded it all that much. He had only been with them for a few days but he was already starting to grow a little too comfortable to this life style.

“Hey, what do you think, Bokuto, Akaashi? Wasn’t Tsukki just the cutest?” Kuroo spoke one more time, he had his arms wrapped around Tsukishima in an almost front facing hug, and he couldn’t help but get this impending sense that they wouldn’t be returning to playing volleyball anytime soon. It was also hard to deny the almost concentrated look on Bokuto’s face.

“Hey Tsukki, how about when you graduate high school that the four of us move in together?” Bokuto still seemed innocent, a look on his face like he just thought of the most endearing idea, making everyone laugh in the process. He really wasn’t the serious one amongst the group.

“Haha! What’s that mean, Bo? You’ve never been the serious type before? Or are you just changing since Tsukki opened up to us a little bit?”

“I can be plenty serious, Kuroo! I was thinking it would be nice if we could see each other more often, that’s all.”

“I think we should leave that decision up to Tsukishima.” Akaashi butted in, stopping the two of them from whatever argument was on the surface from blowing into something much worse. Bokuto and Kuroo really could argue all day, it usually just ended with the two of them making out though, but it still provided some entertainment. “We still want to make him feel comfortable, remember?”

The three of them stepped forward, it almost felt like they were surrounding him. All their eyes looming on him as they reached out and touched him like some sort of intimate group hug. It was hard not to nuzzle into each and everyone as they took turns placing little kisses on his forehead and lips. Tsukishima couldn’t help but give a genuine smile, he really did care for them all so much.

“Though, you don’t have to be shy around us anymore, Tsukishima.” Akaashi gently stroked the side of his face, his fingers tickling him as he was forced to make eye contact.

“Yeah, Tsukki! Tell us all of your secrets! I know, maybe one day the four of us can _do it_.” Bokuto sounded almost like he was begging as he nuzzled him, letting his head rest comfortable on Tsukishima’s shoulder. He knew he was only kidding, but Tsukishima couldn’t help but entertain the thought for only a second, leaving the perfect opportunity for Kuroo to chime in.

“How about we sleep together tonight, then? It will be the perfect opportunity to spend our last night together. What do you guys say?” Bokuto was the strongest out of the four of them, easily wrapping one of his arms around Tsukishima’s shoulder, pulling him in close as if he was almost sitting on his lap.

He did the same with Kuroo with his other arm, the three of them easily collapsing on the gym floor, with Akaashi smiling as he looked down on him. It was even hard for Tsukishima not to laugh, maybe he had been worrying over nothing, he was insecure over nothing, but the way they all held him seemed to comfort him.

He could feel them all press gentle kisses on his lips. From Akaashi’s gentle, experienced way, to Bokuto’s sloppy way, and then to Kuroo’s sensual way. They were all so different and Tsukishima couldn’t help but feel a little sadden that this was all coming to an end very soon.

They would have to part ways and he wasn’t sure how the sudden change was going to affect them. Kuroo and Bokuto would be graduating soon at that. Would they be able to survive something like this? Only time would be able to tell, but Tsukishima was sure of one thing, he didn’t have to worry or be insecure about anything anymore.

He cared for them all, and that was evident from the way that he kissed them all back, letting his hands gently touch them and run through their hair. He knew they were probably breaking all kinds of rules right now, both with the rules of the summer camp as well as some kind of moral rules.

They were four high school aged boys who all miraculously shared some kind of love for each other. Tsukishima didn’t really understand it either, but the way all four of them looked at each other seemed to move him in more ways than he intended.

He was happy, and in the heat of the moment he couldn’t help but decide to prolong this feeling as much as possible, turning and smiling at them. He could see the looks of scheming in the eyes of Bokuto and Kuroo, all while Akaashi watched them curiously. He knew that he could see right through him, predicting what he was going to do and say next.

“Sounds like fun, Bokuto.”

“Fun? Tsukki, did you just…” All three of them seemed to be at a loss for words, with Kuroo being the one to say what everyone else was thinking. It wasn’t very often that Tsukishima showed such an expression on his face as he was showing right now, but after a minute they all seemed to understand the sincerity in his eyes.

“What?” Tsukishima shrugged, feeling embarrassed again as he turned his face to the side. “It’s just that I feel comfortable around you guys, that’s all.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for BokuAkaKuroTsuki week that is currently going on right now.  
> It's always been a personal head canon of mine that the real reason Tsukki doesn't eat much is because he has food allergies and doesn't like talking to people about it. I know it's probably not a very popular head canon, but I've always wanted to write a scenario where Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kuroo were comforting him in a situation like this.  
> You can also read this as an indirect prequel to my other BokuAkaKuroTsuki story, [Let Me Do This For You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10372077) .  
> This is sadly probably the only thing I'll be able to get out for this event, but I still hoped you guys enjoyed this story. <3


End file.
